


Kurt Can Talk To Birds, Who Knew?

by GleeDork1734



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeDork1734/pseuds/GleeDork1734
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Pavarotti can speak and Kurt can hear him. To Kurt, this is just another development. Pav soon turns out to be one of Kurt's best friends. kinda anti blaine, not klaine friendly. one-shot, my first ff, please don't judge too harshly, reviews are appreciated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Can Talk To Birds, Who Knew?

Kurt didn’t know why he could do it. To his knowledge, neither his mother or father could talk to animals. And yet, when he’d first brought Pavarotti to his room, once he closed the door, he heard a sarcastic voice say,  
“You know, Pavarotti is a bit of a mouthful, you can call me Pav instead.”  
“Instead of being freaked out, like most people would be(understandably)he simply said, “You know, I could get used to another sassy bitch around here, you in?”  
And that, ladies and gents, was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. While most of the canaries at Dalton had their wings clipped, he didn’t. He didn’t know if it was an oversight, or intentional, Pav was just grateful that he wasn’t trapped in that horrible cage. He was glad that his new roommate agreed, and more often than not, let him fly around their room. He also appreciated that Kurt didn’t think of him as a pet, more of a companion. Kurt had even gotten permission from the Dean to carry him around on his shoulder. It was fun, pretending he couldn’t fly(If the others knew, he wouldn’t be allowed to leave his cage, and they might clip his wings. He shivered at the thought). He also wasn’t averse to all the cooing, and petting that the other boys would bestow on him. He would often whisper to Kurt during his classes. He was close enough to Kurt’s ear that no one suspected anything. Kurt was also great at hiding his emotions. He had to be, especially since Pav had a worse mouth than Puck when he really got going. Pav also shared Kurt’s sense of fashion, and they often judged the teacher’s fashion choices together, during dull moments in class. Soon after Pav and Kurt bonded, Kurt began to distance himself from Blaine. Thanks to Pav’s cold, hard honesty, Kurt had begun to realise how unhealthy their friendship was. Blaine’s personality simply did not work very well with Kurt’s. Instead of trying to talk this out however, Blaine tried to make Kurt fit into his mould of what he wanted a best friend to be. Kurt stood out. It simply was who he was. Blaine, on the other hand, wanted to Kurt to fit in, tone it down, to doo-wop with the others in the background. While Kurt had no problem being a team player, it was being told he couldn’t be himself that really set him off. If Pav hadn’t whispered comforting(and slightly murderous) thoughts about Blaine into his ear, he didn’t know what he would’ve said. Ever since Kurt had officially ended their friendship a couple days ago, he had been so much happier.  
“So what are you looking so chipper about?”  
“I’m driving down to Lima to sing with my friends, you know the New Directions.”  
“Ah yes, I believe there was Mohawk, MILF, Solo Whore, Sandbags, Wheelie, Boo, Finnocence, Aretha, Dancing Asian, Lady Asian, and Trouty Mouth.” Pav sucked in a breath, “Did I list them all? I decided to take some “creative liberty” with the nicknames.”  
“Pav, you really are an asshole. Anyway, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come. You can always sing too if you want. Seeing as you're my only real competition, and you’re not even human.”  
“Very well. I should like to see if the Mckinley drama lives up to the stories.”  
~2 Hours Later~  
“Rachel, this is a jam session, there will be no fighting for solos, we all get to sing.” Mercedes was this close to slapping Rachel. She couldn’t get it through her thick head that music could be FUN.  
“Fine” she huffed, “but I get to sing first.”  
“Alri-” Mercedes was interrupted by Brittany’s high pitched scream. By the time she looked up the blonde had run to someone in the stairwell. “KURTIE!!”  
“Hi Britt-Britt” Kurt smiled at her. “Would you like to meet my friend?”   
“Who? Is it another dolphin?”  
“No, this is Pav, my canary” Brittany squealed with happiness at Kurt brought him hand from behind his back. Pav was perched on his fingers.  
“Kurtie can I hold him? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?” She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes.  
“Alright, you know I can’t say no to you.”  
“Kurt left Brittany with Pav and made his way over to the other group members. Many of them were surprised that he’d shown. He’d been invited before, but was often busy with Warbler practice, or something he had to study for.  
“Hi guys! Sorry I didn’t call, my phone died on the way here.”  
“It’s okay, we’re just glad you’re here, I was beginning to think you’d ditched me for some prep school boys.”  
“Oh, Mercedes, no boy could ever replace you.” He looked around at the rest of the New Directions, “Same goes for all of you. Yes, i’ve been busy recently, but I had a lot of catching up to do cause of the transfer.”  
“It’s okay little bro, we’re just glad you made it. You’re gonna visit Burt while you’re here right?” Finn looked at him with those big, wide eyes. “Of course I am Finn. I always visit Dad when I come out here.” He looked around, suddenly remembering he left Britt with Pav. He smiled when he saw Pav slowly walking across Britt’s arms. He had told her that Pav was an anti social bird, so that if he decided to love on her(which was highly likely, seeing as that bird was a giant softie)she would be overjoyed. His day was made when he saw the purely jubilant look on her face. This entire trip was worth it, just for that. And they hadn’t even gotten to the singing yet.   
“So, who wants to go first?” He asked, turning back to his friends, a smirk on his face.


End file.
